Parts of Me
by Rivulet027
Summary: Oz: Into the Wild, HP GoF , BTVS S7 , Ats crossover. 2nd time Buff dies Gin gets called. 4th part up: Oz leaves Sunnydale and Willow behind or does he?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, its J.K. Rowlings toybox and Warners. I own nothing to do with BTVS or AtS, that toy box belongs to Joss Whedon. I own nothing to do with the concepts from Christopher Golden's Oz: Into the Wild, that is his toy box. I am merely intermeshing/intermingling the three.

Spoilers: The episode 'New Moon Rising' for Oz and the book Oz: Into the Wild by Christopher Golden. BTVS through S7 however this piece starts at the end of S5. There is some AtS in here, as I use Lindsey. Harry Potter is up to GoF as when I started this piece Ootp and HBP weren't even out yet.

Note: This piece starts on the last page of GoF. Harry says goodbye to everyone, except Ginny and I felt that would be a good place to start. The part with the Council deciding what they are going to do is done as speech only. This piece will hop backwards in time once Oz comes into the story, but will swiftly move forward again.

Warning: There will be several different pairings. This piece will include slash, femslash and het. If that's going to bother you, please don't read.

**Prolouge:**

"Buffy died again."

"Was the power of the slayer transferred to Faith? Is it only through her that we receive another?"

"Unfortunately not. Another girl was called."

"Unfortunately?"

"She belongs to a wizarding family."

"They told us to stay away from their kind."

"She'll be untrained."

"Her father is known to like muggles, he might be persuaded."

"To what? Send his daughter into certain death? Highly unlikely."

"Depends, what wizarding family is she from?"

"She's a Weasley, from Arthur Weasley's line."

"Large family, close knit. We won't be able to train her without the entire family trying to get involved. She'd be another Buffy Summers."

"Then we acquire her another way, by force. We find a way to totally exclude the family."

"They'll come looking for her."

"Not if they think she's dead."

"They'll need a body and short of killing the girl I..."

"You've studied their ways, think about it, think of a potion. We'll be able to produce a body without problem. If a person is Polyjuiced and killed they retain the form they were killed in. I have a young demon girl we can change. The only question is how to acquire the girl without being seen or without them realizing the Watcher's Council took her."

"Didn't they have trouble at their Quidditch World Cup with Death Eaters?"

"Do you think..."

"The father is known to like muggles, the clothing shouldn't be too hard and all three of us know how to Apparte."

"The girl wouldn't come willingly."

"If she's unconscious I can force it on her."

"I don't like this, if Giles found out about this and so soon after losing his slayer..."

"Don't speak of such things. He won't find out."

"He and Weasley were boyhood friends at one point! If he found out we kidnapped Arthur's only girl, all I'm saying is he could very well leave us."

"And after all his debacles, you're concern about keeping him?"

"We just got him back."

"This isn't about Rupert Giles. This conversation, our decision, stays between us and the girl's Watcher. Everyone is to think the line went to Faith."

"Who is her Watcher?"

"Brice Elden."

"You're mad! He..."

"The girl must be trained in a short time. She must come to accept her destiny. Elden is the best we have."

"Giles would throw a fit if he knew we gave another girl to Elden."

"No one will know. No one will ever find out."

"She'll be out of school in a few days. It would be best to get her as she leaves the platform. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Well?"

"All right, all right I agree."

"Then it is settled. Ginny Weasley will come to know her destiny."

**Part 1:**

Ginny Weasley watched quietly as Harry returned her mother's warm hug. She watched him say goodbye to Ron. Her heart sank as Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Then he said goodbye to the twins and left with his uncle.

He forgot me. He didn't even say goodbye to me. He, he didn't even noticed I was here, she thought frantically. Her mind raced, her heart felt trampled on and worst of all there was a lump in her throat. Trying not to show her disappointment she accepted her goodbye hug from Hermione and watched the older girl leave with her family.

With a sigh she watched her mother fuss over her brothers as she began to usher them from the station. She was just thinking would they even miss me if I were gone, when she felt an arm go around her waist and a cloth covered hand go over her mouth effectively muffling her screams. She struggled managing to grab a bag from her cart and swing it around. It did no good, someone else caught it. The cloth covering the hand over her mouth smelled strangely and was quickly making he r drowsy. A potion she realized. She thrashed trying to get away. She struggled to keep from falling asleep. Why did they have to come at a time this place was devoid of muggles? Her family was already three platforms down. Vaguely she heard a man's voice say something, but her mind was foggy and she couldn't make it out. Another male voice whispered in her ear, "Come on girl fall asleep."

No, her mind screamed as blackness claimed her.

Three platforms down Molly Weasley examined her brood all talking excitedly, telling her of their school adventures. They were edited versions she was sure. She frowned as she realized her little girl's voice wasn't among them.

"Ginny, dear, how was your year?" she asked interrupting the boys. All four of them froze when they didn't get a reply.

"She must have stayed back a bit," Fred suggested as he turned to call, "Gin..."

They all turned when Fred's voice trailed off. They all saw the same thing, Ginny's cart but no Ginny.

"Nice joke Gin," George chuckled, "You can come out now."

Nothing happened. She didn't appear.

Frowning Ron called out, "Ginny?"

Calling out to her they abandon their own things and rushed to her cart.

"Her satchel's gone," Ron observed.

"Gin, this isn't funny anymore," George tried.

"Yeah, Gin jokes over," Fred agreed.

"Ginny?" Molly called out plaintively her heart sinking as absolute terror began to rise within her.

"Ginny?"


	2. Part 2

Ginny woke with a groan, her head was pounding. She put her hand to her forehead and moaned as she sat up. The room was dark and she was on a small cot. Where was she? Who had kidnapped her and why?

Her first thought was Death Eaters and that they had kidnapped her to get to Harry. Which was foolish on their part, she meant nothing to him. The only time he'd really noticed her that year was when he was desperate for a date to the Yule Ball, right after he and Ron had made fun of her date. He hadn't even given her a goodbye on the platform. If they really wanted to get Harry they would have done better if they'd kidnapped Ron, only she wouldn't want Ron in this position, but still it was common sense. Her kidnappers were obviously idiots, which could be good for her because then it would be easier for her family to rescue her.

As she was thinking this she moved to push her hair from her face and froze. Whoever they were they had ruggedly cut off most of her hair! She'd been trying to grow it out, get it longer then Bill's, and now it roughly framed her face. Why would they cut off her hair?

Fear clutched her as she thought back on the events of the previous year, and what Dumbledore had said at the last feast.

At that moment the door to the small room was flung open. For a moment a tall sturdy man stood outlined in it. Then he reached in and flipped a switch and light flooded the tiny room.

With a scream Ginny stumbled off the bed and backed herself into the nearest corner. The dark haired, blue eyed man laughed coldly.

"W-who are you?" Ginny demanded trying not to sound terrified.

"Your destiny," the man answered with what could only be described as a sadistic smile.

"I don't have a destiny. Destinies are for people like Harry, not people like me."

He laughed again, "You mean that child the Wizarding World foolishly puts all their faith in?"

"We are not foolish! And Harry..." she froze and paused to wonder why she was bothering to argue with her kidnapper. What she needed was answers and she needed them fast,"Y-you're not part of the Wizarding World?"

"And you're not anymore either."

Her heart dropped and then felt as though it was in her throat. She couldn't move, could barely breathe. What did he mean? She had to stay strong, not show fear. Her family would come for her, they would save her, she'd be all right.

"Do you know what you are?" the man asked with a strange reverence.

"I'm a Weasley," she told him with as much conviction as she could muster, "and I have six brothers and a father who will stop at nothing until they find me."

The man laughed coldly again, "You no longer have a family. You are a Slayer."

"A-a what?"

"You have been chosen. You are a Slayer, You are destined to fight vampires and demons for the rest of your living days."

Again Ginny felt her heart leap in fear, she hadn't been kidnapped by idiots, she'd been kidnapped by a madman. Wondering if maybe she could talk her way out of her predicament she told him, "Vampire activity is regulated by the..."

The man laughed at her again, "You honestly think vampires are going to pay attention to some stupid regulations?"

They stared at each other silently a moment, as Ginny's heart was pounded in her ears. She wanted to go home. She wanted Harry to come rushing in and save her, much as he had done in her first year at Hogworts, or if not Harry then one of her brothers or her father. Someone would come for her, wouldn't they?

"Well?" the man demanded.

"I-I don't know," Ginny managed.

"Typical," he told her in disgust, "they would give me an ignorant girl to train."

"W-who are they? Who are you for that matter?" Ginny asked instead of defending herself.

"They are the Watchers Council, they train girls that are to become Slayers, they keep the records of pervious Slayers. I am Brice Elden, you will call me Elden. I'm your Watcher, do as I say, learn quickly, and you'll live longer. If you don't listen then you'll die."

"Die?" Ginny asked in horror.

"It's a mortal battle. If you don't kill the vampire, it _will_ kill you."

"I don't kill. Y-you're obviously mistaken. I can't be this-this slayer, I'm just Ginny Weasley. I'm only a Weasley."

Elden, laughed coldly, "Stupid, stupid, child. You're the Slayer. We'd know if you weren't."

"How do you know that I am?" she demanded.

He came at her then, his fists flying towards her face. She didn't even think, reacting off some inner instinct she blocked each one of his punches and then sent him sprawling to the floor. She quickly took advantage of the situation and hopped over him. She began to make a run for it and was stopped when his hand grabbed her ankle and she was sent sprawling to the ground.

She screamed and tried to kick him off. She was actually starting to back away when she was grabbed from behind and a cloth covered hand went over her face. It was drugged the same as the one before it and she barely heard them argue as she passed out.

"What do you think you're doing?" a male voice from behind her said.

"Not needing your interference."

"I'm helping you, Brice."

"This isn't your girl! Why don't you take..."

For hours she heard no more.

When she woke again, her head was pounding and she was tied rather uncomfortably in a chair. She groaned.

"You see your power?"

At the sound of his bitter voice her head flew up and snapped around towards him.

"Power?" she questioned.

"If you weren't the Slayer then how did you manage to fend me off?"

She didn't answer, instead she tried to twist around to see what he was up to.

"Hold still!" he snapped.

"Why?" she growled trying harder to turn and glare at him. This man, Elden, was going to be in more trouble then he was worth when her father and her brothers got a hold of him.

"Your hair needs to be cut properly. Hold still or I'll end up cutting your face instead," he told her.

Reluctantly she held still as he began to cut at her hair. Her stomach was doing somersaults and her heart was hammered in her chest. She didn't like this Slayer business, she hated her Watcher and she just wanted to go home.

Finally after several moments she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you need to cut my hair so short?" she challenged.

"A Slayer doesn't need long hair, it only gets in the way."

"W-will you let me see it?" she asked.

"Will you cooperate with your training afterward?"

Ginny quickly considered her options. She obviously wasn't going to escape therefore her only option seemed to be to wait. She could wait until she found a way to escape or, more likely, someone would rescue her.

"All right." she told him softly, hesitantly.

He untied her and told her to follow him.

She jumped slightly when he flipped the light switch and turned to stare at herself in the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat, he'd cut her hair so short. It was no longer almost as long as Bill, but neither was it as short as Charlie's. It was somewhere near the twins' and Ron's length. It made her suddenly realize just how much like the rest of her family she looked: she had the same general face shape as her mother, Ron and her had the same eyes, she shared Charlie and Percy's nose, she had Bills and also her father's forehead...then she smiled and took in the smirk that she shared with the twins.

She'd be all right she told herself, as long as she remember her family was all right there in her face.

"It's not so bad is it?" she asked softly.She paused for a moment and frowned before turning to Elden and informing him, "Your mirror is broken."

He frowned at her in a confused way before looking at the mirror, "It doesn't look broken."

"It isn't talking," she pointed out.

He laughed harshly, "It's a normal mirror or you'd say muggle, they don't talk."

"Oh, well that's rather boring," she said softly.

"Now we begin your training."

"I still think your crazy," she informed him, "My family will come for me and then you'll be sorry."

He frowned at her, "Give that nonsense up, your family will never come for you. We Polyjuiced a demon girl to look like you and then we killed her."

He paused to take in her sharp intake of breath.

"Forget your family, little girl, they think your dead."

Her heart was hammering in her chest again and her mind was racing. She took another quick breath and forced herself to calm down.

"Now," he told her, "we will begin your training. Follow me."

She followed him silently without protest. She'd let him believe that her family thought her dead. He obviously didn't know they had a grandfather clock that didn't tell the time, but told where each member of the family was. Her family would know she was alive. Her family would come for her.


	3. Part 3

Percy gritted his teeth and leaned against his brother's door for support as he willed away a fresh wave of pain. His youngest sibling, his only sister, was dead. She'd been taken from the platform at King's Cross and five hours later the Ministry had found her body.

Without Ginny his family seemed to be falling apart and a part of Percy wanted to give into the pain and fall with it, but he wouldn't allow himself to. Someone had to stay strong. Someone had to make sure everyone was all right.

An hour after her disappearance the Daily Prophet had run a special article. Dumbledore had shown up for a brief time to let them know he was helping with the search. Lee Jordan and Hermione had come by floo to comfort their respective friends. Owls had come pouring in from friends and family, all offering support. It wasn't going to do any good, Ginny was dead.

As the pain dulled to a barely bearable ache Percy opened the door to Ron's room and peered into the dusty darkness. Ron and Hermione were sitting wrapped around each other on Ron's bed. Both occasionally shook from crying. Hermione lifted her head from Ron's shoulder to look at him, tears were still streaming down her face.

"I-I," Percy felt choked, even speaking felt like a chore, "I came up to see if you needed anything."

Ron said nothing, only tightened his grip on Hermione and shook. After a brief moment that seemed to stretch out Hermione found her voice and told him in a sad stricken tone, "Harry, we need Harry."

He nodded his understanding.

On his way back down the stairs he stopped at the twins' room. It was the twins he was the most worried about. After receiving word of Ginny's death the two had completely shut down and barricaded themselves and Lee in their room. Percy wasn't exactly sure what he'd find.

Lee was easing George into Fred's bed. Percy frowned not quite understanding, but moved to help the younger boy as he pulled the top blankets from George's bed and moved to lay them over his brothers.

"How are they?" he asked softly.

Lee grimaced, "Fred fell asleep as soon as we got up here. I mean I think he's sleeping. I haven't tried waking him. George...George is..."

"C-c-cold. I-it's cold," George chattered.

"I know," Lee whispered as he crowded into the bed next to George, "Here lean into Fred or me, we'll keep you warm."

As George drifted back into sleep and curled into Lee, Fred instinctively seemed to curl into George. Lee looked up at Percy in concern.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered, "I don't know if I'm helping or doing more harm."

Percy waited a moment for Lee to continue and when he didn't he told him, "We'll get a medi-witch."

Lee nodded and Percy continued to make his way downstairs.

He paused outside Ginny's door and stood there unable to move. The pain held him in a daze. He felt empty, as if someone had taken away a piece of him he hadn't realized he truly needed until this moment. With a shudder he turned away and finished going down the stairs.

Bill was standing transfixed in front of the Grandfather clock. Since Ginny's disappearance her hand had been stuck on 'lost'. When they'd found her dead Bill had moved to stand in front of the clock. He seemed to be frozen there.

His parents were seated at the kitchen table next to each other staring silently into the tea that Charlie had insisted on making. Charlie, too, was in the kitchen. He had on one of their Mother's aprons and would one moment be working on washing the dishes by hand or the next drying his hands and moving to straighten something. He was the only one of them really moving, but it was in a dull, listless, directionless way. Charlie had always had to keep moving or doing something productive, it was just his way.

Percy opened his mouth to speak and found he had no voice. Even with Charlie moving about there was an overwhelming silence throughout the house. Today even the ghoul was silent. The silence quietly screamed their grief, it blanketed them and was suddenly broken as Bill let out a strangled cry.

Four grieving parties jumped at the sudden noise and looked to the clock. Ginny's hand was slowly moving from 'lost' to 'mortal peril'. Bill made another choked, strangled noise before he lunged forward and pried his sister's hand from the clock. He moved to the kitchen table and dropped it in the middle, letting it clatter.

Their Mother whimpered a sob.

At last Percy found his voice, "I've just checked on everyone."

"And?" his Father asked softly.

"I," Percy started then paused at a loss for words.

Everyone turned to look at him and he felt choked.

"The twins may be in shock. Lee's not sure what to do. I think we need to get a medi-witch," Percy managed slowly, "Ron and Hermione need Harry."

"Oh dear, Harry," Molly whispered, "this is the last thing he needs."

"Molly," Arthur whispered squeezing her close, "this is the last thing any of us needs."

"I know," she choked as fresh tears came to her eyes, "I just wish we could spare him."

"We can't," Bill pointed out.

"Ron and Hermione need him. We don't tell him now, it'll only hurt everyone more in the end," Percy explained.

"I can't believe this is happening," Molly sobbed, "She was just a little girl, only my little girl."

Arthur put his arm around his wife and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Charlie moved to comfort their Mother.

"I'll get the medi-witch, then Harry," Bill volunteered.

"No, I should get Harry," Percy whispered.

Bill blinked at him owlishly.

"He'll have to come by floo. I'll get the Dursley's put on then get him, while you get the medi-witch," Percy barely managed.

Bill opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out. Charlie made a choked noise and went back to his dishes.

"They're already clean," Percy pointed out softly, "You're only rewashing them."

Charlie went rigid and just stood silently in front of the sink. Bill balled his hands against his eyes.

"I-I was only saying..."

"Just shut up Perce," Charlie finally choked out.

Percy sighed.

Bill spoke, "I should go."

"You don't know him as well as I do. We did go to school together for..."

"Perce would you please just shut..."

"No, Bill. Look get the medi-witch, make sure Fred and George get through this. Worry about them for awhile. Then worry about yourself. Eat one of the sandwiches Charlie made."

"It's corned beef. I hate corned beef."

"You and Ron," their Mother whispered.

Charlie set down the dish he'd just picked up, "I'll make you something else. Perce is right, you haven't eaten all day."

"Neither have you."

"All of you need to eat something," Percy grated, "even Mum."

Bill nodded, "I'll get a medi-witch."

"I'll make more sandwiches, anything but corned beef," Charlie added dully.

Their Mother sighed, sobbed once, before she choked, "I'll get some tea made up."

"I'll go get it set up about the floo," their Father finished.

Percy started to protest.

His Father shook his head and he fell silent. Bill Apparated away as Arthur pulled him into the next room.

"I need to do something too," he explained as he handed his son some floo, "besides it should take a moment."

"Why?"

"Apparate to Figg's, then walk over. Tell-tell my brother I know he wants to be here, but he can't jeopardize his..."

"I understand," Percy whispered cutting off his Father.

"Tell him…tell him that I understand."

Percy nodded then Apparated.

When he had finished traveling he found himself in Arabella Figg's kitchen. There were two women sitting at the kitchen table talking. One was Arabella herself, the other a woman with light brown hair that Percy didn't recognize. They both started and turned to look at him. The woman Percy didn't recognize turned to the older woman seated across from her.

"I'll get Bilius."

With those words spoken she set down her cup, turned into a black cat with a white nose and ran swiftly from the room. Arabella turned to him smiling sadly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for people to be turning into cats.

"Tea?" she asked.

"No thank you," Percy turned her down politely before he sat.

"Have you eaten?"

"Charlie made sandwiches earlier. I think Hermione and I were the only ones that had any, through I think she took one up to Ron. If anyone can make him eat it'll be either Hermione or Harry."

Arabella nodded solemnly, opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when an orange tabby came rushing in. It came to a stop by the kitchen table before turning into his Uncle Bilius. Uncle Bilius, probably the only man alive that shared the twin's sense of humor. Uncle Bilius who had faked his death by concocting some wild story about a Grim, all so he would on longer be registered as an Animgi and could help Mrs. Figg keep on eye on the Dursley's and later the Boy who Lived. Uncle Bilius, that in all of Percy's earliest memories had always had a smile on his face.

The man before him had a grim look set upon his face. He seemed pale with the horror of what had happened. His first words to Percy were rushed, "How's Arthur? Stupid, stupid question. When does he want me to come?"

"He doesn't. He wants you to stay here. He wanted me to tell you to stay, that he understands."

"I don't even understand," his uncle whispered before he seemed to fall into the nearest chair, "Is that why you came here, to tell me to stay put?"

"Well it would be a shock Bilius," Arabella pointed out, "The only ones that know you're still alive are one or two of your brothers, Bill and Percy. Your family's had about as much shock as it can take right now. Beside you promised..."

"We all know what you two and...well we all know about your promise to Lily that you'd keep her family safe," the woman Percy didn't recognize interrupted from the entranceway to the kitchen.

Bilius turned slowly to frown at her.

The young woman shrugged, "I signed up later. I have my own reasons and that is part of an old argument Mr. Paws so if I were you I wouldn't go into it. Your brother wants you to stay here, preserve your secret identity and I think you should respect that."

Bilius buried his head in his hands before he choked, "Tell my brother if there is anything I can do, not to hesitate to get me."

Percy nodded before whispering "I came for Harry as well. He and Ron are friends and Hermione thinks it would help. Besides the sooner he finds out the better."

"Hermione is the other friend isn't she?" Bilius asked.

Percy nodded.

Bilius nodded his understanding before staring blankly at the nearest wall.

"I'll walk you over," the woman in the entranceway offered. She came into the room then, prodding Percy to stand, before she led him towards the front door.

"Don't worry about Mr. Paws. Arabella'll take care of him. He knows he can't go, he's just headstrong."

Percy nodded.

"Do you have floo?"

"A bit, enough for Harry and his things. Father's getting it step up now."

"It's two streets away, house four. Follow me to the house, I'll stay low and if you have any trouble getting him I'll create a diversion and you can just toss the boy in the fireplace."

Despite his grief and pain Percy managed to look put out and bewildered.

The woman gave him a slight smile before informing him, "Poor Petunia has had the worst time keeping Tribbles from destroying her flowers."

Then she turned into a cat and led him to the house.

Harry's uncle answered the door and for a moment Percy felt choked for a far different reason than the pain. The man was positively massive, he made Hagrid look healthy.

"What do you want?" the man demanded.

"I came for Harry," Percy said softly.

The man's eyes narrowed suspiciously and for a moment Percy thought he was going to get a door slammed in his face, but then Harry came into the hall. He took in Percy with an anxious expression before asking gravely, "What's happened?"

"I...it..."

Harry's eyes widened in horror as he whispered, "Who else died?"

"Died?" the man who was Harry's uncle bellowed, "You have people dying at this school of yours?"

Harry swayed and closed his eyes before answering, "Yes."

"Then you're not going back! I forbid it! You have to stay here! You'll stay here if I have to keep you locked up for the rest of your given life!"

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Percy spoke first, "I came to take him back to the Burrow. Ron..."

"Ron?" Harry asked paling further.

"I'll explain, just get your things."

Harry nodded, then raced up the stairs.

After more protest on the part of Harry's relatives Percy was led into the room that had the fireplace. When Harry had gone to his room to get his things, the other three had crowded into the room to gawk at Percy.

"Did someone really die?" the female with the long neck asked.

Percy grimaced and closed his eyes. He didn't need that question.

"Go help your cousin bring his trunk down," the man said.

"But..." the fat boy whined.

"Now!" the man bellowed before the boy went scuttling from the room wheezing.

Percy helped put everything in the fire before he numbly sat down on the nearest sofa Harry went to stand near him after setting him trunk in the fireplace, it took a moment for him to find his voice, "Who died?"

Percy shook his head back and forth his eyes wide. He felt so numb, but at the same time as if he were drowning. He suddenly wished he'd let Bill do this. No, that wasn't right. Bill needed to eat and...and...

"Ginny," he finally managed.

Harry fell into the nearest chair his eyes wide.

"I didn't even say goodbye," he whispered harshly, "I didn't realize till after I got in the car. I thought there was time, I could apologize later. I...it...she...how?"

So Percy explained how she had disappeared, how the Ministry had found her five hours later. Harry seemed to pale with each sentence. Percy stopped and they stared at each other in silence a moment.

Then Harry stared at his hands a moment before asking suddenly, harshly, "How's Ron?"

"Hermione sent me. She-she and Ron need you."

Harry nodded his jaw set, "You have floo?"

Percy handed it over.

Harry turned to his relatives, "I won't be back till next summer, my friends need me now."

He turned back to Percy, "I'll see you back at the Burrow."

Harry left under protest. The two adults came at Percy as soon as their nephew vanished. Percy was beyond sympathy for them, he Disapparated home.

Harry was already starting up the stairs to Ron's room.

Percy swayed and Bill steadied him.

"Get some rest," his older brother advised.

"Have you eaten?"

Bill nodded. Percy gave him a quick squeeze, a brief hug, before starting up the stairs towards his room.

He found himself once more pausing outside his sister's room.

Quietly he opened the door and shut it behind him.

Silently he surveyed the room, took in all that was left of her.

He took one of her old stuffed toys from its place on a nearby shelf and hugged it to him.

It smelled like her, she must have slept with it on occasion.

Clinging to it he curled up on her bed and for the first time since she disappeared he let himself cry.


	4. Part 4

Note: A quick apology first as it has been so long between updates. In this chapter Oz enters the story. This chapter picks up in New Moon Rising (before Ginny was called) and thru to the end season six's episode Seeing Red (after Ginny is called). To understand what happens to Oz in the end of this chapter you'll need to remember what happens at the very end of that episode. There will be one more chapter without Gin, but then she will reappear in the story. I just need to get the circumstances set up that I need. This chapter does include information that might spoil you a bit for the book Oz: Into the Wild. Please consider yourself warned on this point.

Further Note: Maybe the most important note, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially those people who have sent me e-mails. I honestly didn't realize it had been as long as it has between updates. I also didn't think this story was very original. So thank you for telling me otherwise. I really appreciate it.

**Part 4:**

Oz watched Willow walk away. He felt as though she was taking his heart with her. She paused before she turned a corner to walk out of his life. She looked back towards him, gave him one of her sweet smiles and a wave. Pain crashed over him. He gripped the steering wheel tightly to keep from changing as he raised his hand and gave her a wave back.

Then she disappeared into the darkness of the campus and was gone from his life.

He turned the van towards the road that would take him from Sunnydale. Once again he'd leave her, once again he'd drive away.

What else was he to do? The woman he loved with everything inside him, loved another. Not even just another, but someone who in Oz's mind deserved her. He'd only met Tara briefly and through their last chance meeting had ended all too abruptly and horribly Oz felt he knew this. He did after all have the senses of a werewolf and Tara's scent silently whispered all that she was for those who were willing to take the time and ponder her. Tara smelled of goodness, sweetness and humanity all interwoven and curling in Oz nose, how could he not notice?

She had been there for Willow when he hadn't. She could be there for Willow how he couldn't. So Oz did the only thing for Willow that he could, he left.

He paused at Devon's first, apologizing to his bandmate over ever giving him hope that he, Oz, would once again be part of the Dingos.

"Oz, man, come on. No one writes like you."

"I'm sorry Devon, I can't."

Devon hadn't understood. He'd even gone so far as to say he'd never understand. His non-understanding didn't prevent him from forcing as many non-perishable food items as he could onto Oz. Oz tried to politely decline, but Devon wouldn't hear it.

"You have to eat."

Seeing that it was an argument he wasn't going to win Oz accepted the food and was once again on his way.

He paused at Giles', leaving a note that thanked the former watcher for all his help. If it hadn't been for Giles he'd have never gone to Fiji and spoke with Sarah Atwill. He wouldn't have found out about Master Shantou and Tibet. If it hadn't been for Giles he'd have been caught in the moons pull without the safety net that had been Qing and his family. Therefore he thanked Giles. He included a request that the Scobbies keep an eye on Jordy, just in case Cain decided to come snooping around. Then he ended by saying he owed Giles big, and that he'd not hesitate to help if the former Watcher needed it. He left the note in the mail box and drove away. He'd never been good with goodbyes.

Oz made his finial Sunnydale stop at Jordy's. The lights were on and Aunt Maureen answered the door. The shock in her face made him wish he hadn't stopped at all.

"It's not a cure," he told her feeling guilty over the disappointment in her eyes.

"It's still something," Uncle Ken said, "Look at you, Daniel you're human."

"Only if I'm in control."

They spoke at length and it was decided Oz would go back to Tibet. Jordy hadn't even hit his teens, with all its emotional ups and downs, yet. That in itself was the deciding factor that Jordy couldn't yet try to overcome his monthly transformation as Oz had.

Oz was no longer under the moons pull, but his transformations were not always of his own will. He now posed a threat that couldn't be locked away. Going back to Tibet was perhaps the only way for Oz to find the control he lacked.

Before, the first time he'd left Sunnydale to find a cure, it had been for Willow now it was for Jordy. He'd learn to control his lycanthropy if only to give Jordy hope that he would one day too learn control. He slept on their couch that night, and ate breakfast with Jordy in the morning. His Uncle offered to keep his van for him, to also try and get him plane tickets. He declined, he simply couldn't bring himself to accept. He'd made it to Tibet on his own before, he'd do it again. He stayed long enough to take the time to dye his hair blue. He knew that wasn't what Willow had meant, wasn't even close, but in some small way it made him feel closer to her. Then he thanked his relatives for their kindness, and promised to return if he found something better than Tibet, though he doubted he would.

Master Shantou asked questions when he returned, hard ones. Veruca had been right about one thing, he was no longer the boy he had been before he was bit. He could never be that human again, half his battle was accepting this. Slowly months crept by and he became more at ease with his duo nature. The urge to change into his werewolf form came less and less frequently. A sudden negative emotional change no longer had him changing out of control.

He and Jinan briefly entertained the idea of becoming a couple, but a new student arrived and she quickly became attracted to him. He pushed her to go and be with who she really wanted to and they remained friends.

Eventually he left Tibet and moved to New York. His family owned a house and land there and it was agreed that if Oz fixed up the house and paid his own bills that he could have it. Which of course led to his need to find a job, which lead to him to going back to his high school memories and with the right phone calls became a corporate computer suit guy complete with attending a local college to get a degree that would get him higher pay.

Life was all right. It wasn't Sunnydale, he didn't wake up each morning feeling as though he was accomplishing something worthwhile. Helping Buffy to save the world had given his life purpose besides band life and now his life was simply work and school. He'd never taken responsibility all that seriously, was always very laid back about it. He was still laid back, but now he actually felt life pressing in on him becoming a routine that didn't have him smiling when he woke up. Life left him wanting, longing for a sense of accomplishment or a purpose.

He contacted Devon, found out how the Dingo's were. He wrote a few songs, sent them on to Devon who as per usual told him how great he was. It made him wonder if he purposely wrote something crappy how Devon would respond. Everything he wrote now was a bit darker, but it helped him sort out the feelings he kept locked within him. Writing led to him feeling a sense of closure over knowing he'd never again be with the woman he loved.

Still it wasn't enough.

He began to patrol late at night. He whittled stakes and went out into the cemeteries. He was relatively safe from being eaten, apparently werewolf didn't taste all that good to vampires.

It was one of these late nights that he came upon a battle being waged around a truck. A man was standing on top and was apparently trying to beat his attackers away with a large stick. Odds were not in his favor. The man on the truck smelled human and the demon's trying to kill him smelled of hate and murder. Oz half changed and stepped in. The three demons apparently didn't like odd evening out and ran screaming to the man that he would die, pay for breaking his contract.

The man took in several breaths and stared at him, raising this stick in his hand and looked wildly around. Oz followed his gaze to a sword stuck in the ground not far away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told the man who glanced at him fearfully. Fear was rolling of him in waves and the wolf in Oz suddenly lurched forward with want. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm himself. By this time the man had made a leap off his truck for the sword.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Oz repeated as he changed himself back to human form, his words coming out less gargled this time.

The man didn't relax, but stepped back towards the sword asking, "Who sent you?"

"I'm Oz."

The man blinked at him before grabbing the sword.

"You could tell me your name," Oz suggested.

"What are you? Who sent you? I'm not going back."

"Werewolf. No one. I'm Oz," he answered sticking his hand out.

The man took a step back, slightly calmer then before, but still giving off fear in waves.

"Take it. Calm down, cause the whole fear in your scent, not doing a thing for my control."

The man took a few deep breaths and calmed a bit before taking his hand and shaking it, "Lindsey."

Oz nodded and glanced at the truck, his eyes rested on the sign on the back. 'Cops Suck' it read. It was his turn to blink, but also keep an eye on Lindsey, cause well he still had that sword.

"Cause that won't get you pulled over," he commented.

Lindsey gave him a blank look and he pointed.

Lindsey shrugged, "It has sentimental value and demons are usually less likely to attack when I'm surrounded by cops."

Oz nodded and they blinked at each other uncomfortably. So Oz asked one or two questions to push Lindsey to talk about himself. They ended up a twenty-four hour restaurant and eventually he got Lindsey's story. Lindsey was surprised, but far more relaxed when he realized Oz had known Angel.

It was decided that Lindsey would stay with Oz, since it obviously wasn't safe for him to be out on his own with Wolfram and Hart trying to make him pay for resigning. Oz had actually run into Michael from Sunnydale at school and pulled him aside the next time he saw him. As it turned out they young Goth hadn't let the parent mob discouraged him from practicing magic. Together they masked Lindsey's presence and set up a protection spell around the house.

Shortly after Lindsey settled in, got a stay at home job, and was starting to accompany Oz on patrols Aunt Maureen and Uncle Ken had another child and Jordy to put it lightly freaked. He was worried that he'd accidentally bite his little sister and ruin her life as he had his cousin Daniel's. Oz reassured Jordy that his life hadn't been ruined and Jordy begged to come live with him.

His Aunt and Uncle agreed and arrangements were made. Jordy moved and settled into school easily. He and Lindsey got along better than Oz expected. Lindsey taught them the few things he knew about fighting with weapon, which was mostly only knowledge he'd gathered from book and Oz contributed by reteaching them the things he learned at his self-dense class.

Life fell into routine, mixed with the occasional demon bad guy. Oz felt as if he'd finally found a home away from Sunnydale. He had a good job, friends/family and a late night hobby that helped the world.

Then it happened. Jordy had just gotten off the phone with his parents, wishing them a good night. He'd already said his goodnight to Lindsey who was at the kitchen table skimming through an ancient book he'd managed to locate that might or might not have a prophesy that might or might not concern them. Oz sometimes mildly teased Lindsey that he was turning into Watcher Guy. Lindsey didn't seem to mind. Jordy was about to tell him goodnight when Oz felt the back of his neck start to prickle and sense of something bad happening washed over him.

Then he felt it, _her_ soul screaming. Willow in agony, more agony then anybody should ever be in. It stunned him and he gasped nearly falling over. He barely managed to stumble into the basement and lock the door behind him before he lost control and became the wolf.


End file.
